roblox_avatar_the_last_airbenderfandomcom-20200215-history
Earth Kingdom
The Earth Kingdom is one of the world's four nations. Spanning an entire continent as well as several subsidiary islands, it is the largest and most populated sovereignty in the World of Avatar. Ba Sing Se is the only spawn for all the earthbenders in-game. The Earth Kingdom consists of the Ba Sing Se, the Si Wong Desert, the Wan Shi Tong's Library, the swamp and Kyoshi island. Every place spawns a different character for example a kyoshi warrior will spawn in kyoshi island where as a Swamp tribe waterbender will spawn in the swamp village. Ba Sing Se Ba Sing Se is the biggest place/city in the world of avatar. It is located on the north of the Fire Nation next to Kyoshi island. Ingame it is attached with Si Wong Desert. It's the home and spawn for all earthbenders like Bumi or Haruu. It's walls are so large that you can only reach with a Flying Bison or using a War Balloon if there is nobody to open the gate. Although bending can help you across like how waterbenders can levitate their boat and some firebenders can FireJet their way in. Luckily, earthbenders spawn in this great defensive city. ' Ba Sing Se's Harbour and Boats' Ba Sing Se has a large harbour outside the city where you can find small 1-seat fast boats and Full Moon Bay ships to cary A LOT of your friends.The big Full Moon Bay ship has the most seats ingame which makes it the second good way transporting and traveling with your friends. The first is the Northern Water Tribe's Ships. Famous Landmarks Ba Sing Se's famous landmarks are the Earth King's Palace the biggest building in the world of avatar. And beautiful Jasmine Dragon the tea shop Iroh made. Ba Sing Se is also the last city to have a medic building. Another famous landmark is the earthbending training grounds on the east of the Earth King's Palace. Si Wong Desert The Si Wong Desert Is located on the East of Ba Sing Se just before the swamp. It mainly covers Ba Sing Se from the east. There the only structure is the Wan Shi Tong's Library buried in the sand. NOTE: You cannot enter the building as all entrances are blocked. ' ' Cactus Juice Around Wan Shi Tong's Librart there are cacti. Click the icon above them and you will be asked whether you want to drink it or not. If you do want to drink cactus juice then you are going to get one. Then you get really high and will start doing crazy things, dancing Gangnam Style and see crazy colors on your screen. Known quotes are : #It's the quenchiest, nothin's quenchier, it'll quench ya, drink cactus juice! #ITCHY BUTTOKS!!! #Where is my giant friendly mushroom!??!! The Foggy Swamp The Swamp is one of the biggest place in the world of avatar (ingame). It is located on the West of the Ba Sing Se but the Swamp is the most isolated place and you will need spend some time to get there if you do not spawn inside it or as an Earthbender. ' ' Swamp Villages In the swamp you might spot some houses these are the part of the water tribe that leaves there. People are waterbenders and use a different techinque called swampbending (some call it like this). The swamp Villages are also the spawn for a swampbender. Your swampbending moves can camouflage in this area. The Kyoshi Island Kyoshi is a small island named after Avatar Kyoshi . It is located on the West of the Ba Sing Se and it's also the spawn and homeland for Kyoshi warriors. Kyoshi island is a small peaceful place with a statue of Kyoshi on the middle. It has a small harbour-like place with 2 small boats for traveling. There, you can see a path leading to the top of the island which has a beautiful scenery Category:Four Nations